kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
Rhett Van Der Graaf
Rhett Van Der Graaf is the former boyfriend and later fiance of Luanne Platter in Luanne Virgin 2.0. He is the voice of Owen Wilson. Description Rhett took part in the born-again-virgin meetings at the local church. Rhett was kicked out for already being a virgin. He sat next to Hank Hill in the male meeting, which made Hank think that Rhett could be a good guy for Luanne. Peggy Hill, Luanne's aunt, is extremely concerned about the relationship. While monitoring a school dance, Rhett proposes to Luanne and she eagerly runs to her aunt and uncle to tell them that she said yes. Peggy tells Luanne that she would object to the marriage and that she intends to pick who Luanne is going to marry. Luanne rents a wedding dress and Rhett loves it. Peggy again tries to convince Luanne not to marry Rhett. Luanne refuses, and announces that she's excited to be "Mrs. Rhett Platter". Luanne informs an amused Rhett that she was afraid that she wouldn't like his last name, and quickly changes her mind when Rhett tells her that his last name is Van Der Graafs. She loves it, and is equally pleased with the encouragement of Uncle Hank, who hails them "the Van Der Graafs". Peggy, up late because of an argument between her and Hank, sees Luanne sneaking out of her house through bedroom window. Peggy calls Hank, who realizes what is going to happen, and interrupts the two of them. Rhett reveals that he is 22, which shocks Luanne. Luanne ends up calling off the wedding. Episode Appearances Season 5 # Luanne Virgin 2.0 Quotes Rhett: "I always thought that people had sex in bed. Or the shower. That would work, right? Or is there enough room to lie down?" Luanne: (laughs) "Real virgins are so cute!" Peggy: "Luanne, as your guardian, I cannot let you do this." Luanne: "Save your breath, Aunt Peggy. Nothing's going to stop me from becoming Mrs. Rhett Platter. Yes, I am keeping my last name." (To Rhett) "You see, I was afraid that I wouldn't like your last name." Rhett: "It's Van Der Graaf." Luanne: "Oh! I love it! I'm going to be Mrs. Rhett Van Der Graff. I'm going to be Mrs. Rhett Van Der Graff!" Hank: "The Van Der Graafs." Rhett: (About losing his virginity) "I had just one, too, but we weren't married. I hate myself. I was...getting a massage..." Leader: "This happens every day. A man, naked, in a massage parlor..." Rhett: "Oh, n-no sir! I wasn't in a massage parlor, I was at an arts and crafts fair. I took my shirt off, stupid, stupid Rhett! She put me face down in this... I don't know a sex chair. And she brushed up against me and she smelled so good. And then...I felt this...I felt this..." (Sobs; whispers) "And then I sinned my pants." Leader: (Laughs) "Oh, that's not losing your virginity. All you lost was...those pants." Hank: "Uh, I mostly work with propane so why don't I just go and do that?" Rhett: (To Luanne) "Wanna bowl? It's totally not a sin." Luanne: "Okay." Rhett: (Quietly, to himself) "Yeah!" Category:Males Category:One Time Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Season 5